This invention relates to an image display method; and more particularly, to an image display method whereby an image to be depicted on the display screen of a CRT (cathode-ray tube) is enlarged or reduced for full display.
Graphic display units are in use everywhere as means for implementing CAD/CAM (computed aided design and computer aided manufacturing). For example, a graphic display unit may be utilized effectively as means for checking an NC machining program by instantaneously displaying the tool trajectory of an NC machine tool or the like or the shape to machined. When an image is to be displayed by a graphic display unit of this kind, it is essential that the unit have a function for displaying the image on the CRT display screen in full following enlargement or reduction.
With conventional methods, however, the image to be presented cannot be displayed in full on the display screen through a simple operation following enlargement or reduction.